Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a content generation system and method. More particularly, it relates to an automated system and method for multiple types of knowledge content generation for enhancing learning, creativity, insights and assessments.
Description of Related Art
Creativity is often said to be sparked by subconscious processing of information, when the mind is able to process information, observe abstract ideas, patterns and trends, and make novel connections. In today's world of information and sensory overload, processing and retaining information takes a backseat as information is available almost instantaneously at our fingertips. The myriads of articles available on the web require us to skim through them at high speeds, leaving no time to remember, process and make connections.
Learning and assessment in this age also becomes a challenge as cognitive processes go through subtle changes to cope with the demands imposed in the age of information technology. It also becomes more important to be able to engage in the interests of learners.
Facilitators of learning need to seize the power that technology brings with it to store and retrieve available information at high speeds and combine it with the unique expertise that only they can bring to the field of learning, to make learning fun and relevant for the learner and to make their work meaningful and efficient. They must in equal measure use these to try and foster an environment that encourages creativity.
This requires an automated and flexible process for facilitators to create multiple types of content from different sources, and to write specifications on how they can be combined and recombined to generate content automatically so that can either enhance learning or creativity.
Enabling learning and assessment of an ability, skill or knowledge among individuals has been a requirement in academics and the industry. The aim of education in schools, undergraduate and graduate courses, is to enable students to learn different concepts, analyze and apply them creatively in real-world situations.
In certain situations, assessments are done on large scale and should be comparable and consistent across space and time. In other occasions, the learning and assessment are done among a small group of people. For example, sometimes, the items present in certain assessment systems tend to get exposed to a group fast and needs to be tracked over and replenished in order to maintain the standards that the assessment should pose in front of a new person to be assessed.
Also the content used for assessment is required to be contextually relevant and should capture the interest of the group of examinees taking the exam. Hence, content that one comes across in daily life needs to be captured, annotated, indexed, and updated automatically from multiple sources in different forms including text, audio, video content from sources such as RSS and video feeds, online magazines, journals etc. for assessment.
Assessment content creation is hence a specialized task and requires the time and effort of experts. These tasks can be made more efficient if the power of the human mind worked in synergy with the memory and processing power of a system.
Certain types of automated systems for generating content exist. Electronic content search, assimilation and grading of multiple-choice problems have existed for years. However, such systems suffer from the problems that the content is entirely generated by human effort, so, to avoid the enormous effort of creating customized content for each user; all users are generally given the same set of content in an assessment which raises the possibility of answer sharing, etc.
Attempts to address the said problems find mention in the art wherein computer aided content creation has been major areas of research.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,785 discloses a system and method for generating and administering classroom exercises to a student. One or more root questions are generated, where each root question has a stem, a plurality of right answers, and a plurality of wrong answers. A multiple-choice question instance is created by combining the stem with a set of answer choices that are created from one of the right answers and one or more of the wrong answers. The questions are administered to a student. Preferably, the sets of questions based on the same root questions are administered one or more times to the student—e.g., a student may be required to work three sets of question instances based on the same set of root questions, or may be required to continue working new sets of question instances until all of the questions in one set are answered correctly. The key distinguisher of the aforementioned invention is that helps students practice and learn concepts by providing them with multiple training cases and guiding feedback which is specified against each wrong option in the question.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,340 discloses a memory that stores a plurality of first data structures, which includes element specific data objects indicating a classification of at least one of the plurality of segments of the test definition language, and second data structures, which include attribute specific data objects indicating at least one attribute of the segments of the test definition language implemented by a computer. A method for computer-based testing includes authoring a test specification and content of the at least one test using a test definition language, compiling the test specification and content of the at least one test to create a compiled test specification and content, which includes validating the test specification and content, storing the compiled test specification and content to a resource file, and retrieving the compiled test specification and content from the resource file during delivery of the test.
Thus, the above-mentioned methods and systems have not been able to satisfactorily address the problems related to aggregating, classifying, templatization and rendering multiple types of content.
The present invention also ensures that the content generated can be both entirely random and unique, without any redundancy and can also ensure standardization and homogeneity of the content as required. The present invention, as outlined in this patent disclosure, is neither covered nor anticipated by teachings of prior art.
In order to solve the above problems this invention proposes an automated system and method for multiple types of knowledge content generation for enhancing learning, creativity, insights and assessments.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in the following description of the invention having reference to the appended drawings.